The Administrative Core (Component #1) of the Methamphetamine Abuse research Center (MARC) contains the centralized administrative functions for all 3 Scientific Components (#7-9), as well as for all of the support cores (#1-6), including the Biostatistics (#2), Animal (#3), Education (#4), Translational Service (#5), and Pilot Projects (#6) Cores. The Administrative Core coordinates the scientific oversight provided by the Scientific Advisory Board, including review of Pilot Projects, and educational enrichment as provided by such activities as workshops. Executive decisions regarding MARC activities will be made by the MARC Executive Committee of Scientific and Core Component Pis. The Executive Committee will continuously evaluate progress toward general scientific research goals, and will oversee quality control mechanisms in all areas of Center activity. Additionally, administrative support will be provided for animal production (selection), genetics, statistical analyses both within and across components, educational enrichment and training, human and animal imaging studies and tissue work. Oversight will be provided for centralized core facilities characterizing and assaying human and animal samples. It will oversee genetics, bioinformatics and data sharing, biostatistical analyses, and training and educational enrichment and outreach activities. Finally, the Administrative Core will coordinate Pilot Project solicitation, review and award. Thus, the Administrative Core is structured to address two specific aims. Specific Aim 1: The Core provides administrative and budgetary oversight and the general coordination of all Center activities, and Specific Aim 2: The Core coordinates communication among Center investigators via a secured shared drive on the University network, and the dissemination of information to outside entities, including other investigators and Centers, via the MARC web site. The general administrative coordination of all Center activities and the Center's budget will be supervised by Dr. Janowsky, the Center Director. The coordination of and future planning for scientific directions will be supervised by Dr. Phillips, the Scientific Director, who will act as Director in Dr. Janowsky's absence.